When The Stars Go Blue
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: Yes, another Kyoru fic. After Kagura had surprised Tohru and the three Sohmas with a visit, Tohru finds Kyo on the roof that night, staring up at the stars. She learns something more about the Cat and she suddenly starts to fall in love with him. KyoTohru


When The Stars Go Blue

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: Yes, another Kyoru fic. After Kagura had surprised Tohru and the three Sohmas with a visit, Tohru finds Kyo on the roof that night, staring up at the stars. She learns something more about the Cat and she suddenly starts to fall in love with him. Kyo x Tohru,

* * *

Silver: This is the second time I had to write this freaking thing and _When The Stars Go Blue_ is still stuck in my computer. My computer desk is giving me trouble. -twitches angrily- Here's the story to get rid of my case of writer's block.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, it belongs to Funimation and Natsuya Takaya-san. I only own the plot of this story and the OOCness that happens to Kyo and Tohru.

* * *

" . . . " - speaking 

' . . . ' - thinking

_Italics - flashbacks_

* * *

Chapter One: 

Tohru let out a small yawn as she grabbed her school uniform, "I knew I forgot something . . . " She thought sleepily, hanging her dark blue outfit onto the hanger.

It was night, almost 11, as she hung her uniform up to dry. Tohru straightened her uniform out as her gaze turned to the glittering lights up in the dark sky. A smile grew on her face as she giggled.,

'The stars are so pretty tonight.' She thought, happily sighing.

_Clunk! Clunk!_

The brown haired girl jumped slightly as she heard the clunking of the nearby ladder, 'Is someone on the roof?' She thought, staring up at the ladder that led to the roof.

Her hand reached out, touching the cold metal surface as she pulled herself up it. She slowly made her way up to the roof, only to stop once at the top, staring at the sight before her. Kyo was laying nearby, his eyes transfixed on the sky, deep in thought as he stared up at the stars.

His hands were behind his head as he layed on his back. Tohru quietly mused on his presence.

'What is Kyo-kun doing here?' She thought, staring at him curiously.

She suddenly landed on the roof, "Kyo-kun!" She said, her voice startling the Neko from his quiet spell.

Kyo froze as he stared at her in fright, "W-wha?"

Tohru blinked, "What are you doing on the roof?" Her aqua eyes suddenly widened as a gasp escaped her lips, "Oh no! I forgot! You don't have a room! Sumimasen! Did I take your room?"

Kyo silently twitched in irritation as she babbled, suddenly becoming concerned, "It's not that!" He answered, looking away, 'I've always slept in the living room . . . '

Tohru blinked and she slowly reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Then what is it?" Her face softened as she looked at him in concern and in curiosity.

"Kagura's down there . . . " Kyo seethed, anger flaring at the sudden thought of the buta that had nearly killed him hours ago.

Tohru's eyes widened at his words, her curiosity growing, "Kagura-san?' She tilted her head to the side, "Is it bad . . . that she's down there?" She asked, blinking.

Kyo fumed, hanging his head as he clenched his hands into fists, "Of course it's bad that she's down there!" The Neko gritted his teeth, "I'll never get any peace when she's around!"

Tohru sweatdropped at the neko's dilemma, remaining silent as he continued.

"I don't understand her . . . marriage . . . " He ran a hand through his bright orange hair, "It doesn't make any sense!"

Tohru let out a giggle, her face lighting up in happiness, "I think it's amazing how she can love someone so much . . . besides . . . "

Kyo glanced at her curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"Getting married is a girl's greatest dream . . . " Tohru smiled at the thought, earning a a confused stare from the Sohma beside her.

"Really? I wonder why . . . ?" Kyo scratched his head, staring at her in confusion.

Tohru turned her gaze to look at him, "It's your dream to beat Sohma-kun, ne?" She asked, "You even ran away . . . to train for it . . . "

Kyo looked away, biting on his lip, thinking, "Yea . . . Shigure told you?"

The brown haired girl nodded as a heavy silence soomfollowed. Both teens remained silent until Tohru spoke.

"Was it hard . . . . ?" She wondered, "When you were alone . . . in the mountains?" She asked, looking at him.

"I wasn't alone. Master was with me." Kyo answered, resting his chin on his knees.

Tohru's face lit up, "Master-san . . . ? He must be . . . really strong . . . "

At hearing her words, Kyo's face lit up and he immediately jumped to his feet, smiling, "Of course he is! Even that damn Yuki would get torn apart by Shishou!" The Neko replied happily.

"Master is a Sohma too, but he understands me better than anyone else!" The sixteen-year-old male replied, his face glowing in happiness as Tohru stared bat him in amazement and in curiosity, "Shishou trained me when I was little."

"Training in the mountains was hard, but . . . " Kyo looked up at the stars, smiling, "I always looked forward to the next day . . . Wondering what I would learn . . .How much stronger I've become . . . " A small laugh escaped his lips, "Just thinking about it got me excited!"

'Hes' like a little boy . . . ' Tohru thought, staring at Kyo, 'This is the first time I've seen Kyo-kun so excited.'

"Suddenly! I wanna fight!" Kyo yelled, raising his fist into the air.

Tohru smiled, 'It's more then about beating Sohma-kun . . . ' Her eyes filled with happiness, 'He loves martial arts.'

Kyo suddenly froze, his heart pounding furiously in his chest as he realized that he was talking to a girl, not a boy. He plopped onto the ground, hanging his head.

"This must be so boring . . . for a girl to listen to . . . " He mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Eh!" Tohru's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously, "N-no! T-that's not true! I don't know much about martial arts, but I'm not bored!" She rambled, spazzing out.

Kyo's face lit up and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes once more, "Really?"

"If you were talking about Physics or something else boring, then I would get sleepy . . . " Tohru rambled, nervously laughing, "I mean, it's not like as if I have no interest in martial arts . . . "

"Um . . . . Ano . . . I know a few techniques . . . " The girl stammered, gripping her hands into fists.

She closed her eyes, her fist lashing out and hitting Kyo's shoulder, "Right straight!" She yelled.

There was an awkward silence as Kyo chuckled, a small smile growing on his lips. He turned to her, smiling warmly at her.

"You suck, you know that?" He replied, laughing.

Tohru giggled, staring at him with happiness as Kyo soon started explaining some martial arts techniques, even if it was still confusing to her.

'Once again . . . I've seen the true Kyo-kun . . . . ' She thought, staring at him, 'Hidden under his scowl . . . is an awkward smile . . . '

Both teens stood, smiling. Kyo ruffled Tohru's hair.

"Thanks for listening to me, Tohru-kun, even if my ramblings were worthless." The Neko said.

Tohru shook her head, "Kyo-kun, your ramblings weren't worthless! They . . . I learned more about you today, Kyo-kun!" She said, smiling up at him.

The fiery teen let out a laugh and he leaned closer, "But still . . . " He planted a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you." He whispered before climbing down the ladder, leaving a stunned Tohru alone, with her thoughts."

Tohru's heart fluttered as she blushed, "Kyo-kun . . . He kissed me . . . "

_Dancin' where the stars go blue_

_Dancin' where the evening fell_

_Dancin' in your wooden shoes_

* * *

Silver: Finally! The first chapter is successfully finished! n.n

* * *

A/N - I missed an error! Thank you, Cucumber lady! 


End file.
